Gatita
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Por eso nunca lo insultó… Por eso jamás lo acusaba con Diana… Cada vez que Whip lo amenazaba ella intentaba alejarla de lastimarlo… Destruyó el cañón Zero antes que uno de sus rayos cayera a él… Kula siempre disfrutaba de su compañía aunque a él no le gustaba… K' por primera vez en su vida se sintió miserable, el más miserable de la Tierra. Él que dominaba el fuego. (Mal summary)


_**Summary: Por eso nunca lo insultó… Por eso jamás lo acusaba con Diana… Cada vez que Whip lo amenazaba ella intentaba alejarla de lastimarlo… Destruyó el cañón Zero antes que uno de sus rayos cayera a él… Kula siempre disfrutaba de su compañía aunque a él no le gustaba… K' por primera vez en su vida se sintió miserable, el hombre más miserable de la Tierra. Él que dominaba el fuego era frío y ella que manejaba el hielo era cálida. ¿Qué irónico no?**_

Muchos trabajos, maldita sea mi carrera – se enfurece y quema todos sus códigos y libros, pero recuerda que los necesita para un examen–

Aquí un one shot de otra de mis parejas favoritas de King of Fighters, algo de humor y claro, la cuota de calentura añadida xD

También les pido disculpas a los fans ya que este fic lo tenía prometido para el fin de semana, pero el primer párrafo de arriba es mi justificación.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes le pertenecen a SNK.**_

 _ **-One shot para mayores de 18 años, si no los tienes sáltalo.**_

 _ **-Pareja: K' (K Dash) y Kula Diamond.**_

* * *

 _Gatita_

El torneo XIV había terminado y un nuevo enemigo fue derrotado, pero la preocupación fue latente al saber que aquel enemigo llamado Verse poseía las almas de los anteriores guerreros vencidos en el pasado: entre ellos al mismo Orochi, Ash Crimson, Rugal, entre otros…

Incluyendo a Krizalid.

Así los tres antiguos conejillos de indias de NESTS con ayuda de los Ikari comenzarían una nueva persecución al alma del soldado más leal a la organización que hizo clones con Kusanagi, ya que posiblemente Goenitz o también Gaidel, padre de Leona, estaba involucrado con Verse y no se les pasó por alto a Clark, Ralf y Heidern. Así en un helicóptero se marchaban K', Kula y Maxima ante la vigilancia extrema de los Ikari, pues si bien confiaban en ellos podrían hacer cualquier otra cosa como rebeldes sin causa.

Pasaron semanas y regresaron a un departamento que los mismos Ikari a petición de Whip pudieron conseguir, aunque si bien lo malo era que Ralf y Heidern pusieran condiciones para tomar precauciones, el lugar era bastante cómodo y amplio para los seis integrantes de la peculiar familia.

– Tch… ya me aburrieron estos torneos. Nunca más iré a uno –. Reclamó K' como siempre echándose al sillón.

– Y a pesar de todo siempre terminas participando, te guste o no –. Reía Maxima porque cada vez que K' odiaba ir a torneos, igual peleaba en ellos.

– ¿Ya es la hora de comer helados? – Preguntó Kula con alegría.

– Pero que chiquilla más tonta… – dijo el moreno quitándole atención a la chica de hielo.

– ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Dianaaaa! – Kula lloraba y se lanzaba a los brazos de Diana quien oía todo lo sucedido.

K' solo tendría que soportar otro sermón más de Diana, más los regaños de Foxy, una que otra llamada de atención de Maxima y una llamada telefónica de Whip amenazándolo con asesinarlo. ¿Acaso creen que Kula es una niña? Aunque técnicamente puede ser, ¿por qué siempre la miman tanto si fue capaz con él mismo de derrotar a Igniz y de destruir el cañón Zero?

Él se colocaba sus anteojos de sol para evitar que ellos le vieran la cara de fastidiado. Él juraba tener razón en todo lo que pensaba de Kula: que era caprichosa cuando se trataba de helados y dulces, que su comportamiento tan infantil le traía problemas y todo lo demás. K' suspiró derrotado y se largó del salón.

– Ya que. Mejor me largo a mi habitación y no me esperen para comer.

Ya una vez dentro comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba de su chaqueta negra para quedar solo a torso desnudo y lanzarse a su cama a dormir con los brazos cruzados como respaldo a su cabeza, donde pasaba por su cabeza el odio a esa actitud tan infantil de Kula a pesar de que él la había protegido en dos ocasiones y lo ayudó contra Igniz. Era una chica fuerte aunque demasiado inocente, eso lo molestaba… ¿lo molestaba? ¡Debería hastiarle pero no! Solo le molestaba…

Al día siguiente iría a disculparse con tal de que lo dejasen en paz, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kula como si nada – así era también con Maxima y Whip cuando le pedían favores y porque le valía madres tocar antes de entrar – y tuvo la mejor vista de todas.

La chica se había duchado y dejaba su largo cabello miel suelto y mojado –, K' recuerda que Kula cambiaba su cabello a celeste cuando peleaba – aquella figura menuda y armoniosa, su piel clara y suave, además de mostrar uno de los atributos que al peliblanco le agradaban más de una mujer: su retaguadia. K' se preguntaba cómo demonios NESTS creó a una probeta con tan buen físico… "carajo, lo que me faltaba" decía en su mente el moreno: Kula semidesnuda tapada solo con una pequeña toalla era vista fijamente por K.

– ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡Pervertido!

Kula como siempre iba a congelar a K' cada vez que él la molestaba, pero esta vez él se le adelantó y tomó el guante amarillo que ella utilizaba para controlar sus poderes de hielo.

– Buscabas esto… ¿gatita? – los ojos de Kula se ampliaban. Cada vez que K' la llamaba de esa forma siempre se sonrojaba, pero K' con lo idiota y poco sentimental que era, siempre imaginaba que tenía fiebre de tanto comer helado.

– ¡S-Sólo devuélvemelo o te acusaré con Seirah!

El comentario hizo extrañamente temblar de miedo a K', sabía que Diana y Foxy solo lo amedrentarían, pero Whip siempre lo amenazaba con asesinarlo o en el peor de los casos castrarlo. En momentos así solo había una opción disponible.

– ¡Si te devuelvo el guante y no me acusas… tendrás todos los helados que quieras y además te invitaré a salir hoy mismo por ellos!

Grave error, K': ahora Kula no te dejaría en paz.

Sobre todo al ver que el rostro de la pelimiel iluminó de júbilo por la gran propuesta del tres veces campeón del The King of Fighters.

– ¡Helados! ¡Sí! ¡Voy a cambiarme! – Kula cerró la puerta de su habitación y K' quedó esperando en la misma. Definitivamente fue una estúpida idea pero por lo menos sobrevivirá a Whip.

Minutos después salía Kula con un vestido blanco de tiras que llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas y un pequeño bolso. Todo esto cortesía de Whip en su cumpleaños.

– Ya estoy lista… K', ¿no deberías ponerte ropa más agradable para salir? – preguntó Kula un poco divertida por como vestía K' con su típica vestimenta de combate.

– ¿Quieres ir ahora o no? – reclamó el moreno.

– Te esperaré para que vayamos a comer helados –. Kula ignoró el hecho de que irían así y K', por consecuencia, tenía que ir a cambiarse.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que K' saliera con una camisa blanca de manga corta y jeans negros con zapatos oscuros, llevando sus lentes de sol y crucifijo inseparables. No iba a complicarse la vida eligiendo como nena que color o que ropa ponerse.

– Listo, ¿ahora nos vamos? – decía K' de mala gana.

– Sí, ahora nos vamos – Kula se aferraba a su brazo para salir del departamento y avisando antes a los demás de que saldrían por helados. Algo sospechoso para Maxima y Diana quienes después intuyeron que era en compensación por haberla tratado mal.

–w–

K' y Kula salían de las calles de Southtown para claro, llevarla al parque de diversiones antes de que ella lo acuse con Diana y Whip de que la vio desnuda y así morir antes de partirle la madre a Kyo. Lograron llegar al dicho lugar cuando se emocionó al ver los variados juegos a los que quería subirse.

Por primera vez K' sonrió de lado, Kula nunca pudo visitar uno a causa de los torneos y de que últimamente junto con Maxima eran buscados por la tecnología de NESTS restante en ellos. De hecho esa misma inocencia que tanto le criticó es lo que la hace más feliz.

Kula comenzó por subirse a la montaña rusa ya que no habían comido y era la mejor oportunidad para aprovechar, pero K' no quiso subirse de principio y aun así terminó por acompañarla mientras la "princesa" gritaba de emoción con las subidas y bajadas. Después Kula se arrimó a la "Emilimator", una especie de montaña rusa pero donde solo podías afirmarte sentado y con los pies en el aire con bastantes piruetas. Luego fueron por comida y Kula jugó con el tiro al blanco, darle al pato, las argollas y finalmente el helado prometido de K' a comienzos del día.

Se hacía de noche y ambos volvían al departamento, Kula sosteniéndose del brazo de K' que en ningún momento reclamó el gesto sino que fue todo lo contrario: se sintió más cómodo, más ameno que de costumbre – jamás era ameno – y casi sin reclamar. Una vez adentro, K' decidió ir a buscar algo de comer cuando vio una nota en la nevera de la familia en versión Malcolm de NESTS.

" _Los Ikari llamaron. Estamos en el cuartel con Seirah porque avisaron a último momento._

 _Hay comida en el refrigerador._

 _K', vuelves a lastimar a Kula y te las verás conmigo._

 _Diana."_

Genial, otra amenaza cuando esta vez y solo por única vez hizo su buena acción en toda su vida. ¿Acaso el objetivo de todos era fastidiarle a pesar de ser el bueno?

Él sacó una botella de leche y se lanzó al sillón mientras Kula se acercaba a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello. K' comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante tanto afecto y no era de menos, donde ahora si podría gritarle y nadie podía regañarlo.

– Gracias por acompañarme, de todos modos no pensaba acusarte por el lindo día que le diste a Kula –. De alguna manera tenía razón, nunca se le vio tan feliz a la chica como ahora y es a razón de la compañía que el moreno le brindó.

– N-No es nada… – decía con algo de nervios y volteando su rostro, impensado en él y que a Kula no se le pasó por alto.

– ¿Mmph? ¡K' está nervioso! ¡K' está nervioso! – reía la chica probeta al ver que el peliblanco hablara tan dubitativamente.

– ¡Agh! ¿¡Puedes callarte mocosa entrometida!? – Le gritó K' y toda la felicidad que Kula tenía se desvaneció, haciéndola llorar pero esta vez no a causa de las típicos momentos diarios de la familia sino más serio.

Kula se marchó llorando a su habitación y K' como siempre se tapaba los oídos para evitar escuchar sus llantos que llegaban hasta las afueras, esperando que alguien reclamase tanto ruido para decirles que la niña helado era la responsable.

Diez minutos y el lloriqueo continuaba, K' estuvo dispuesto a hacerla callar nuevamente pero notó que el llanto tenía otro tono: sollozos de por medio y eso jamás lo había visto en ella. Intentó abrir la puerta, aunque también resultaba una mala idea porque podría congelarlo y dejarlo estático para después esperar a Diana y Foxy para acusarlo y luego recibir el típico sermón del cual estaba ya harto de escuchar. En vez de eso se detuvo y decidió tocar la puerta.

– Ahm… Kula… ¿estás bien? – decía K' algo incómodo. Kula por primera vez en su vida escuchó que K' la llamase por su nombre.

– ¡Kula está triste! ¡Vete! – respondió cortante la "princesa".

– ¡Ashhhh! ¡Deja de comportarte como…! – K' iba a terminar de hablar cuando Kula lo interrumpió desde su habitación.

– ¡Una chiquilla tonta! ¡Una mocosa boba! ¡Una niña idiota! ¡A Kula no le gusta que la molesten! – respondió abrazando su almohada sin dejar de sollozar.

Esta vez K' entendía que a ella siempre le molestaba cada vez que le decía niña tonta, boba, etc. Con suerte no le agregó tarada o estaría muerto por Diana y después Whip lo reviviría con la tecnología de NESTS para volverlo a matar. Pero a la vez K' comenzaba a entender una sola situación: ¿por qué cada vez que él le decía esas cosas ella jamás le respondió de la misma forma? ¿Por qué demonios detestaba esa felicidad en la pelimiel si ella estaba tan alegre a pesar de ser producto de una probeta de NESTS? – y lo mismo se podría preguntar al saber que Sylvie Paula Paula era actualmente una Idol más.

A él solo le habían borrado su memoria pasada, era un humano cualquiera de apenas dieciocho años, pero Kula fue creada por NESTS para malos propósitos desde un tubo de ensayo. Sin embargo, ella era feliz con cosas simples como caramelos y helados como toda niña que crecía con los años. Kula recién comenzaba a experimentar la vida y con razón, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que K' decía para fastidiarla. Por eso su comportamiento infantil, porque recién descubría que era ser una niña… que era "ser" un "ser humano".

Pensando en todo aquello, K' sabía que Kula jamás cerraría su habitación con llave en caso de una emergencia, así que entró y la vio recostada en la cama y todavía abrazada a su almohada. Él se sentó a un costado para intentar hablar con ella, aunque K' sabía que su frío carácter y malas pulgas le impedían hablar un discurso largo como Ryo diciendo en un seminario qué tan grandioso era el Karate Kyokugen.

– Lo siento… – fue lo único que K' se animó a decir. Kula se sorprendió de que el moreno pudiese decir algo tan complicado para él.

– ¿Q-Qué dijiste? – volvía a preguntar Kula sin creer en las palabras de K'.

Intentaba ser el rudo y desinteresado, pero eso le traería problemas sumado al hecho de que en lo más profundo de su frío corazón deseaba que ella dejase de llorar.

– Que… – dudaba y no sabía si hacía lo correcto, pero al comparar su vida con la de ella, era obvio que la de él mismo no era nada respecto a Kula – que lo siento mucho… – dijo esto último con la cabeza agacha y evitando que ella lo viera.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – mencionó ella reincorporándose y colocándose de cuclillas en la cama mirando a K'.

K' tomó una gran bocanada de aire para soltar una declaración que nadie en la historia pensaría que él lo hubiese dicho. Cerró sus ojos, dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

– Haaa… quiero disculparme por tratarte mal. No lo mereces y además siempre te molesto por todo lo que dices, así que de ahora en adelante podrás seguir haciendo lo que quieras y no me enojaré ni nada por el estilo.

Lo que K' no se esperó es que Kula lo volvió a abrazar, pero la diferencia entre este abrazo y el anterior es que este último tenía cargado un extraño sentimiento que el mismo peliblanco desconocía… o es eso o Kula además de tener el comportamiento de una niña de siete años era bipolar. Quería que ella se separara de él pero no, también de una forma le agradaba.

Y si a eso se le agrega que la vio semidesnuda en la mañana, pues su cuerpo también comenzaba a reaccionar.

Petrificado y todo, K' miraba un brillo especial en aquellos ojos carmesí que alegraban a cualquier persona, no por nada Diana, Foxy, Maxima y Whip disfrutaban de su presencia e inocencia, sino que ahora él se sumaría a aquella lista, aunque para K' ocurrió lo menos inesperado y además imposible de comprender, era tan imposible como que Kyo aprobara la preparatoria o que Terry encontrara un empleo fijo.

Kula había cerrado sus ojos, sus labios chocando con algo suave y además los ojos azules de K' dilatados con la extraña gama de sucesos que llevaron a una sola conclusión de la cual él siempre tuvo resquemor y rechazo: Kula lo estaba besando y por deducción de su comportamiento con él… a Kula le gustaba K'.

Por eso nunca lo insultó…

Por eso jamás lo acusaba con Diana…

Cada vez que Whip lo amenazaba, ella intentaba alejarla de lastimarlo…

Destruyó el cañón Zero antes que uno de sus rayos cayera a él…

Kula siempre disfrutaba de su compañía aunque a él no le gustaba…

K' por primera vez en su vida se sintió miserable, el hombre más miserable de la Tierra.

Él que dominaba el fuego era frío y ella que manejaba el hielo era cálida.

¿Qué irónico no?

No dejaría que los malos y pocos – mejor decir – únicos recuerdos de NESTS lo dejasen más amargado de lo que es ahora, así que hizo el intento y correspondió el beso de la misma manera.

Kula a su vez quedó impactada, ¿qué pasó con el K' gruñón y terrible de minutos atrás? Sumemos eso a que K' pidió disculpas usando una larga oración con varios puntos seguidos, un logro para la humanidad, además de ser correspondida con el beso por largos segundos. Después por falta de aire se separaron en el que Kula por mera curiosidad le quitó los lentes a K' para ver los mismos ojos azules que le encantaban.

– Kula siempre te encontró lindo… siempre… – decía con ternura en su voz y sinceridad.

K' ya con su mente aclarada no se resistió ante aquel encanto dulce de Kula que esta ve él se acercó a besarla, pero Kula notaba que el moreno intentaba explorar su boca con la lengua, dándole un pequeño cosquilleo en el vientre de la chica que desconocía lo que seguía después de eso. Aún así le correspondió el beso con el mismo juego sin saber qué consecuencias traería.

Separarse era una palabra trivial ahora, con el mismo beso K' quedó sobre Kula quien soltaba pequeños suspiros por el débil roce aunque no menos placentero que sentía en sus extremidades dónde la inercia hizo que soltara el abrazo para dejar sus brazos sueltos sobre la cama y dejarse llevar por el beso.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, K' se separó de Kula o sino ahora sí que estaría muerto por los demás.

– ¿No te gustó mi beso? – preguntó Kula apenada porque pensaba que K' se decepcionó de ella. A la vez, el moreno se sorprendió al ser tuteado por la chica.

– N-No es eso… es solo que… – ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no podía controlar este nuevo sentimiento o acaso tenía ganas de tener sexo con ella?

– Sé que querías hacerlo conmigo… – dijo sonrojada al máximo – por cómo me besabas.

Ahora Kula pensaría que K' solo lo hacía para acostarse con ella. Ahora sí que Diana lo mataría de verdad y Kula lo congelará. Pero cuando se propuso a hablar, Kula lo silenciaba colocando su mano en la boca del moreno.

– Pero sé que no lo hacías de mala intención, pues también te gusto, ¿no? – para remate hablaba como chica madura –. Seirah ya me había hablado de esta situación del amor y viendo cómo te molestabas por mi actitud, tenías razón en que no soy una niña y que debía madurar y…

– No… – K' se negaba a escuchar otra palabra de ella – tu infantilismo e inocencia me hicieron abrir los ojos y decirme que esta vida no apesta, que a pesar de tu pasado sigues alegre como si nada.

– Kula es Kula y no dejaré de serlo, así como tampoco quiero que tú cambies. Gruñón y cascarrabias te quiero igual –. sonreía la chica de hielo mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a K' – y sobre eso… y-yo s-si quiero…

Con razón Whip lo amenazaba con castrarlo, ella sabía que a Kula le gustaba él y que podía propasarse con ella, solo que esta vez ella misma le daba el permiso.

K' la besaba, ella le daba el espacio para hacerlo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron para tener un duelo aparte, enrollándose y bailoteando al compás de las caricias que se intensificaban en cada segundo que pasaba. Al mismo tiempo del beso, K' le quitaba aquel mismo vestido blanco desde las tiras para mostrar sus hombros y bajarlo hasta el abdomen para mirar sus perfectos y armoniosos senos, los mismos que observó en la mañana.

Debía reconocer que cuando la vio semidesnuda que tuvo esta sensación de tocarla, ahora era Kula quien le permitía hacer eso y más.

Deslizaba su boca por uno de los pechos de Kula quien daba unos leves gemidos al sentir la lengua de K' en una zona tan sensible como ella, a la vez en que manoseaba el otro pecho al mismo ritmo en que la chica arqueara la espalda por el placer que le entregaban.

– Ahhm… K'… n-no te detengas… – decía Kula entrecortada cuando le quitó la camisa corta del peliblanco desabotonándola con una lentitud que la hacía ver tierna, quitándosela por completo para ver sus marcados pectorales y abdomen, los mismos que la hicieron temblar más de una vez en sus sueños.

K' continuó con el otro pecho de Kula, dejando ambos pezones duros para luego ambos quitarse los guantes uno al otro en un gesto de cariño, que luego continuó con el peliblanco metiendo debajo de las bragas su mano libre en la entrepierna de la chica que al mínimo contacto hizo que su piel se erizara por completo.

Después K' usaba sus dedos para frotar con suavidad el clítoris de Kula quien solo pedía más y más, entregada ya al moreno que jugaba con su lóbulo de la oreja y usando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas para desabrocharle su pantalón con cierre, bóxer y todo para ver su erecto miembro al frente suyo… impactada también por el tamaño de este y porque además Kula sabía que su propio cuerpo era menudo.

– No te va a pasar nada… lo prometo – dijo K' para tranquilizarla.

Minutos después K' dejó sacar su mano para ver los líquidos que se impregnaban en sus dedos, pues Kula había llegado a su primer orgasmo y se había corrido al instante.

Con su erecto miembro K' entraba poco a poco en el interior de Kula que abría sus piernas para darle la entrada, sin antes sacarle el vestido para estar totalmente desnuda a su merced, ganando centímetros poco a poco cuando el dolor se hacía latente en ella. Kula se aferraba a la espalda de K' con sus uñas porque el dolor no podía controlarlo, aunque para K' dolía como los mil demonios pero se aguantaba como buen orgulloso que es.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaba K' con un tono de preocupación

– Estoy bien… solo que debo acostumbrarme – contestaba sonriente y dejando salir unas lágrimas. Nuevamente K' se sintió tan miserable que secó aquellas gotas con besos seguros que tranquilizaron a la chica.

Luego comenzó a moverse mientras el pequeño hilillo rojo salía entre la vagina y pene de ambos por la pérdida de virginidad, embistiendo cada vez más rápido mientras Kula se aferraba a las sábanas por aquel placer que solo una persona podía darle en estos momentos, el del mismo hombre a quien le derritió el helado corazón que poseía.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhm! ¡E-Es delicioso! – la velocidad aumentaba y Kula gemía tan agudo como una verdadera gata. Eso hizo que K' aprovechara el momento.

– ¿T-te gusta… ahh… gatita? – preguntaba el moreno mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Kula y tocaba una de sus nalgas para penetrarla más profundo.

– ¡S-Sí! M-me gusta… me gusta que me digas así… – contestó Kula ya sin razón alguna y con la mente casi en blanco.

Luego de algunos minutos intercambiaron posición: ambos sentados y Kula sobre K', dando saltitos mientras K' la tomaba de la cintura y con el otro brazo se afirmaba a la cama para hacer fuerza. Kula en cambio usaba sus manos para atraer a K' a que continuara besando y comiendo de sus pechos que después continuaría en besos lascivos por parte de ambos, acompañado de los jadeos de Kula que llegaba a otro orgasmo más.

Claro que ella también se encargaría de darle placer al moreno.

– ¡Aaahhh! ¡K', m-me haces sentir tan bien!

– ¡Y tú e-eres tan deliciosa… gatita! – replicó K' ya casi también sin razón alguna en su mente.

– ¡Ahhmm! ¡m-miauuu! ¡Soy… la ga-gatita de K'… meeeoww! – contestaba jadeando entre gemidos y con el sudor perlado en su cuerpo.

El calor del momento obviamente provocaba todo esto.

Después nuevamente cambiaban posiciones y esta vez Kula estaba tumbada a la cama pero dándole la espalda a K' que acariciaba su trasero y además jugaba con su boca en la intimidad de la chica de hielo.

– ¿T-te gusta mi trasero… K'? – preguntaba sin mirarlo, pues estaba más ocupada en sentir placer que en otra cosa.

– Es lo que más me encanta de ti, gatita… lo que más me encanta… – agregó K' a la pregunta de Kula para entrar con su lanza en la vagina de ella pero desde atrás.

El ritmo no disminuyó, Kula sabía que desde esta posición era penetrada más profundamente que comenzaba a llegar a otro orgasmo cuando algo golpeaba su útero, pues K' intentaba llegar a él embistiendo más hondo y apoyando sus antebrazos al costado de los de Kula en la cama para dar mayor profundidad a las estocadas, que golpeadas en el gran trasero de Kula provocaban un sonido erótico para ambos.

– K'… algo saldrá de mi interior, salte por favor… – rogaba Kula pero K' no le hizo caso.

– V-vas a correrte… es normal, gatita… – respondía entre jadeos el peliblanco sin detenerse.

– E-es que… pensé que me haría pipí… perdón lo boba… ¡Ahhhh! – fue interrumpida por uno de los tantos orgasmos que tuvo. Además Kula si bien sabía que hacía el amor con K', no sabía para nada que era correrse con sexo que con oral.

Ambos cerraban sus ojos mientras Kula movía sus caderas para ayudar a K' que continuara embistiéndola más rápido y violento, la chica se aferraba más fuerte a las sábanas porque estaba llegando a su límite y K' a su útero después de minutos.

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡K'…! ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

El último grito de Kula hizo que se corriera de su interior y K' en uno más ronco dejaba salir su semilla en la intimidad de ella, cayendo ambos exhaustos y claro, la anti-K con temblor en sus piernas y caderas. K' salió de Kula y se echó atrás a la cama para recuperar fuerzas que ni la pelea contra Igniz y los heraldos de NESTS se comparaban al cansancio que tenía. También decidió atraer a Kula a su pecho para abrazarla y taparla con las mismas sábanas que fueron testigos de cómo el hielo y fuego se fundieron en uno solo.

– Gracias por este lindo día –. sonreía Kula para abrazarse a K' nuevamente, éste le correspondió el afecto y le depositó un beso en la frente.

– No, gracias a ti, Kula… por darle calidez a este corazón frío… – K' cerraba sus ojos y mostraba una leve sonrisa que Kula pudo percibir.

– ¿Me amas? – preguntaba Kula que K' con un beso la hizo callar.

– Eso es obvio, ¿no, gatita? – sonreía K' como si se tratase de cumplir una hazaña o una satisfacción más grande que partirle la madre a Kyo en un torneo.

Pero de pronto la manilla de la puerta en la habitación de Kula comenzaba a ser forcejeada, incluso ambos desnudos se colocaban sus guantes puestos por si atrevieran a entrar hasta que…

– ¡Kula somos nosotras! ¿Dónde está K'?

Mierda, era la voz de Diana… eso significaba que… Maxima, Whip y Foxy ya habían llegado y los buscaban. Ambos petrificados no sabían que hacer porque posiblemente a Kula la castigarían y a K'… mejor no preguntemos que podría pasarle en el futuro, además de que tenían la cama llena de fluidos y el aire denso mostraba señales de que hubo sexo. El moreno tuvo una idea, pero para ello se vistieron en menos de 30 segundos y le agarró la mano a Kula.

– Ya sabes que decir…

– S-sí… ten cuidado…

…

* * *

Un gran incendio se reportó en el departamento de los ex-NESTS a causa de un Hyper Chain Drive que además dejó daños colaterales en otros sectores alrededor del lugar aunque sin heridos, salvo los mismos ex miembros que aparecían con el rostro negro de la explosión. Kula les dijo que K' se sentía mal de la cabeza y tenía que dormir, pero soñó como sonámbulo con pesadillas en los cuales Krizalid, el Zero original e Igniz lo atacaban sin piedad. Increíblemente los demás le creyeron ya que Kula siempre decía la verdad y porque K' tenía recurrentes pesadillas respecto a NESTS. Kula relató también que llevó a K' a su habitación para cuidarlo ya que andaba débil como para ir a la habitación propia.

Pero lo que no sabían es que Kula perdió esa inocencia de niña infantil hace tiempo sino que ya sabía que debía ser un poco más madura y responsable, solo lo hacía para hacerle ver bien a K' que la vida no era amargada como pensaba.

Semanas después se sorprendieron de que K' haya cambiado y además dijera en frente de todos que le gustaba Kula, ¡de todos!

Definitivamente esta "gatita" sabía cómo hacerlo feliz.

* * *

Fin de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, especialmente por el idiota plan de K' para evitar todo esto… acciones extremas requieren de respuestas extremas.

Los reviews y críticas siempre son importantes para mejorar al lector. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro one shot. _Adieu~~_


End file.
